


Pre-Coulson's Daughter

by Agent_Burkhart



Series: The Coulson's Daughter Series [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart





	

I stood at the doorway into the S.H.I.E.L.D Daycare where my Omega adoptive baby daughter was playing, "She's cute." Fury said and I smiled "I wanted to name her Stephanie, but I couldn't, sir." I said.

I smiled as she was shooting one of my old pistols at a dummy before she looked at me "Hey dad." She said as I chuckled "Took ya long enough smalls." I chuckled and she growled and the pheromones made the alpha and beta men in the room look to her and then look to me and I waved them off and I smiled at her.

I growled as I could smell the after scent of my daughter's and an alpha and sighed at the sight of them knotted, and the sight of slick all over the living room "You two better clean up." I growled and they both jump and she let out a pained whine as he jumped.

I growl as her and Mack was eagerly sniffing each other as they met "Mack, Don't you even dare think about it." I growl as Daisy looked to me "Why?" Daisy asked as her beta scent almost made her go around her "Hi I'm Coulson's daughter." and Daisy let out an 'ohhh'


End file.
